


Anteojos

by Picjanne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctores y anteojos, Gen, John es alguna clase de adicto al trabajo, John usa anteojos ahora, Post Reichenbach, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picjanne/pseuds/Picjanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock titubea en la puerta de la oficina de John en la clínica, está congelado mirando a John por primera vez en casi dos años - Traducción del one-shot original de areyoutryingtodeduceme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anteojos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9543) by Areyoutryingtodeduceme. 



> Esta es una traducción del one-shot original escrito por **areyoutryingtodeduceme** inspirado en [este](http://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/21011570288/sherlock-hesitates-at-the-door-of-johns-office-of) Gifbox.
> 
> El ficlet no tiene en sí un título original y me tomé la libertad de agregarle uno. Pueden encontrar a la autora en Tumblr, hacerle llegar sus comentarios y dudas directamente.
> 
> Mis agradecimientos a Cara por dejarme traducir sus fics al español.

Sherlock titubea en la puerta de la oficina de John en la clínica. Es pasado el crepúsculo y el cielo afuera se torna de un profundo y polvoriento rosa, llena la habitación con un brillo ámbar y Sherlock está congelado mirando a John por primera vez en casi dos años.

John se inclina sobre una pila de papeleo que parece nunca acabarse. Está enterrándose a sí mismo en su trabajo estos últimos meses, quedándose hasta tarde en cirugía, superando por mucho sus horas regulares, estudiando detenidamente archivos de pacientes, prescripciones y revistas médicas. Sherlock sabe esto por la sensación de 'vivir ahí' en aquel espacio, el número de cosas personales en el escritorio, la televisión a un lado de la habitación. No está silenciada, pero el sonido es apenas audible. Lo suficiente como para mantener una compañía de un hombre solitario en una habitación vacía.

Pero Sherlock también ve los anteojos, ve la manera en la que John entrecierra los ojos al papeleo frente a él a pesar de los lentes, y a pesar de que puede haber causado algún deterioro en su vista por sentarse en una oscura oficina leyendo letras muy pequeñas, Sherlock sabe que los anteojos no son reales.

John está absolutamente inmerso en su trabajo, pasando hojas de papel, referencias de números de archivos extendidos ante él, y Sherlock continúa disfrutando la oportunidad de observar a John una vez más, tranquilamente, sin interrupción. Apenas se atreve a respirar y su corazón parece haber recibido la nota, porque también parece dejar de latir en su pecho.

John está deslumbrante. Vestido demasiado elegante como para una noche encerrado en su oficina y algo punza en el corazón de Sherlock mientras piensa "él estaba pensando en tener una cita esta noche..." porque por supuesto eso es lo que es, porque John está prácticamente brillando en la luz de un fugaz ocaso y porque su esencia rodea a Sherlock y lo marea hasta que sus piernas avanzan un poco extraño, no está seguro de si va a caer hacia adelante o a cruzar la habitación hasta que ésta moviéndose.

Y ahora John alza la mirada, sus ojos son imposiblemente grandes detrás de esos inservibles anteojos y está temblando pero Sherlock esta sobre él y a pesar de que John está diciendo algo, la carga de adrenalina, de alivio puro y justicia está zumbando a través de la cabeza de Sherlock, a través de sus oídos.

Porque esto es lo que debió de haber hecho siglos antes.


End file.
